


Hemostasis

by LadyShiva89



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla AU, F/F, Werewolf Danny Lawrence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShiva89/pseuds/LadyShiva89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wounded Werewolf!Danny shows up on Carmilla's doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hemostasis

**Author's Note:**

> Some things you might like to know before you read this -
> 
> I like to think it's set during a holiday, so obviously Laura is off celebrating with her dad, leaving Carm alone in the dorms.  
> I like the way werewolves are portrayed in the "True Blood" universe, so in my mind Danny can turn into an actual wolf whenever she likes.  
> Also this is an AU where Carmilla and Laura aren't together, so no one is cheating :)

When Danny thought about a nice run in the woods to help get her mind off things, this wasn't exactly what she had in mind. She almost felt like she was 14 years old again, running innocently through the woods close to home, so overwhelmed by all the new sensations, too excited to be fully aware of her surroundings. But she wasn't a young pup anymore. She was a leader now, a warrior, and things like this shouldn't have happened.

There were signs of course. A faint, unfamiliar scent in the air. A barely intelligible sound of something that didn't quite belong in the woods. But she ignored them. She ignored them because she felt safe. After everything that happened in the past few weeks, she actually thought she could relax again. This was just a crude reminder of how wrong she was. She's not safe. She'll never be completely safe.

She scolded herself over and over as she pulled the bullet out of her left shoulder with shaky fingers. She almost forgot how much silver bullets hurt. Almost. She dressed herself as quickly as she could, she was positive she lost her pursuers a few miles back, but she wasn't taking any chances. She slowly made her way back to the dorms while trying to apply as much pressure as she could to the wound - leaving behind a trail of blood would be very amateurish.

* * *

Carmilla was sprawled on her bed, her favorite book held casually above her head. She was half way through the best part when the scent of blood hit her nose. Usually Carmilla wouldn't even bother with things like this, it is Silas U after all, there's always at least one person bleeding for some reason or another. But the realization of whose blood exactly she was smelling, followed by a quick knock on her door, got Carmilla flying for the door knob.

Danny was hunched over in her doorway, a bloody jacket pressed to her shoulder, a defeated "Hey" is all she could bring herself to say. As much as she disliked Danny (and lets face it, the disdain between them was definitely mutual), she couldn't stand seeing her like this. She was supposed to be all loud and obnoxious, barging in without knocking, calling Carmilla stupid vampire names like "Drucilla" or "Vampirella". This wasn't right.

"What the hell happened to you?" This at least earned her a mildly annoyed glare from Danny, who readjusted her hold on the jacket and thought about what to say.

"Its just.." Danny hesitated. She and Carmilla were never friends, and she felt weird as it is coming to her like this. She sighed. "It's not that big of a deal ok? But my roommate is still here and if I show up like this she'll freak". She looked expectantly at the vampire, hoping she'll just drop the subject and let her in.

Carmilla stared at her for a few seconds, before rolling her eyes with an exaggeratedly annoyed "Fine" and moving towards the bathroom to get Laura's first aid kit. 

Danny shut the door behind her, and after a few moments of standing awkwardly in the middle of the room she shook her head in annoyance and sat down on Carmilla’s bed. If the vampire minded when she got out of the bathroom, she didn't say.

“Shirt” Carmilla said, as she knelt down in front of Danny and placed the things she got on the floor. When Danny didn't move or say anything she looked at her pointedly “Look, Xena, if you want me to help you I’m gonna need to see that wound”.

Danny groaned and moved to take her shirt off, wincing slightly at the shooting pain in her shoulder. She could see Carmilla’s eyes widen slightly as she inspected her shoulder.

“Silver bullet” Carmilla half asked half stated, looking questioningly at the werewolf. If Danny didn't know any better, she would've sworn something akin to worry flashed in Carmilla’s eyes.

“Hunters” Danny spat angrily, though her anger was mostly directed at herself for being so damn reckless. Carmilla frowned and picked up the wet towel she got earlier to clean the wound.

“How many?” She asked, as she worked at removing the half dried blood from Danny’s skin. Danny shifted uncomfortably on the bed, trying to focus on the pain in her shoulder and not on the fact that she was about to be made fun of.

“Two” She whispered quietly. If Carmilla didn't have her super hearing she might have missed it altogether. Carmilla’s worried expression was soon replaced with an amused grin, that only deepened the blush that was forming on Danny’s cheeks. 

“Two?” Carmilla chuckled, “The big bad wolf, caught off guard by two amateur hunters?”.

“Shut up” Danny said quietly. Carmilla was expecting a witty retort any second, but it never came. Danny was looking sadly at the floor, her cheeks still slightly flushed, and it made Carmilla feel a bit guilty about taunting her, she clearly wasn’t in a good mood.

“Hunters are assholes” Carmilla said after a while, as she was applying the bandages to the wound, “You should've ripped their throats out”. This brought a small smile to Danny’s face, and Carmilla considered that a win. At least she wasn't moping anymore, broodiness was Carmilla’s job after all. “There” She added, “All done. you can stop bleeding all over my bed now”.

“I thought you liked blood” Danny chuckled, and bent down to retrieve her shirt. 

“Yes, good blood” Carmilla said. She was crouched on the floor, picking up the leftover rags and bandages.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Danny’s slightly amused tone from before was gone. She was gripping the edge of the bed tightly, not even bothering to put her shirt back on.

“Means what it means, Gingersnap” Carmilla was definitely enjoying this now.

“Hey!” Danny abruptly stood up, fists clenched tightly, “My blood is as good as any! Better even!” 

“Whatever you say, Moon-moon” Carmilla was facing her now, her smirk only getting wider, the first aid things on the ground forgotten. 

“You’re full of shit, Karnstein” Danny was fuming, she always let the vampire get to her so easily.

“Hey, I know good blood when I see it and trust me, Wolfie, yours is nothing special” She was lying of course, just trying to get a rise out of the werewolf. Trying and succeeding adamantly, it would seem.

“Well why don’t you fucking taste it and find out then?!” Danny all but screamed, realizing with horror half a second later what actually came out of her mouth. Something familiar flashed in Carmilla’s eyes, and Danny’s breath caught in her throat. The next thing she knew, she was being pushed back on the bed and fangs were sinking into her neck. 

To say that Danny tasted good would be an understatement. She tasted amazing, and Carmilla had to really control herself so as not to take too much blood. She would've expected the wolf to at least try to push her back by now, but surprisingly, she didn't. When Carmilla pulled back, slowly licking the blood from her lips, all she could see on Danny’s face was a mixture of confusion and arousal. 

Danny was paralyzed. Carmilla was staring at her hungrily, her tongue playfully grazing her fangs. A few drops of blood ran down her chin as she grinned knowingly, and all Danny wanted to do was to wipe that stupid grin off her face. She lunged forward, meaning to push the vampire back at first but all the blood loss must have impaired her judgment because she found herself pulling her in for a kiss instead. 

Danny was being pushed back on the bed again. She ignored the throbbing pain in her shoulder, all she could think about was Carmilla’s warm tongue in her mouth, and her cold hands touching her skin. Any resolve Danny thought she might still have went straight to hell when Carmilla’s fingers started working at unbuttoning her pants. 

Carmilla was a predator. She enjoyed watching people squirm, completely at her mercy. Well, a different kind of mercy this time, but not less enjoyable. Every calculated touch eliciting a moan, every kiss, a shaky breath. Danny’s body twisting underneath her. She savoured all of it, and if it wasn’t for the imploring, slightly frustrated “Carmilla”, she would've dragged it on longer.

Carmilla loved this part too. Giving someone the release they craved, watching them fall apart underneath her, and Danny didn't disappoint. Sheets clenched tightly, her half naked body covered in sweat, and when she finally came her eyes were glowing. 

As Danny rode out her orgasm, Carmilla bent down to her neck, her tongue licking slowly at the excess of blood still seeping from the puncture wounds. Danny was breathing heavily, her heart still racing, body completely spent. A hint of yellow was still visible in the edge of her irises.

Carmilla shifted so she can lie on her side next to Danny, head propped on her elbow. She stared smugly at the werewolf, still breathing deeply and looking slightly more pale than she remembered. 

“You look exhausted” Carmilla said, still smirking smugly, but there was a hint of worry in her tone, “You should get some rest”.

Danny looked at her with sleepy eyes “But we haven’t… I mean, you haven’t-”.

“It’s fine” Carmilla cut her off, “Trust me, I’m more than satisfied with what I got” She grinned, licking her lips pointedly. “And besides” She added, settling comfortably against Danny’s side, “We can just continue this tomorrow, when you’re feeling less.. drained”. 

Danny chuckled at the choice of words, “Yeah, and whose fault is that?” Despite the accusation, her tone was light, and Carmilla actually smiled. She bit back any snarky remarks she might have shot back, and allowed Danny to pull her in closer. There will be enough time for teasing tomorrow, when one of them isn't suffering from blood loss.


End file.
